Barely enough to keep body and soul toge
by enlya
Summary: Hass und Leid. Lüge und Betrug. Wo bleibt da Liebe? Gibt es in diesem Leben Platz für wahre Liebe? Warning: depri, rape
1. Prolog, Vorgeschichte

Titel:

Genre:Drama

Rating: 18

Pairing: Bellatrix/Tom

Warning: Nichts absolut nichs für leichte Gemüter

Summary: Liebes Story, der Darkart, wie sie für mich von Jo angedeutet wird

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte etc. pp. gehören alleine Jo, ich mache da kein Geld mit, ich leihe mir dieses wunderbar erschaffene Universum nur aus. Ich habe mich in vielen Dingen versucht an die Bücher zu halten, nur ab Band 6 klappt das wohl nicht mehr so geplant, leider. Denn irgendwie bin ich der Meinung, dass da was ist zwischen Bellatrix und dem Tom... trotzdem, bevor ich wieder Schimpfe bekomme, es wird ooc, aber das nur in bestimmter art und weise, aber einfach auf sich zukommen lassen, würde ich sagen ;-) Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu bestehenden Storys sind nicht beabsichtigt- ehrlich gesagt, wüsste ich auch nicht, wie das sein sollte, denn ich habe keine dieser Art jemals gesehen, nicht mal dieses Pairing...

in eigener Sache: Eigentlich wollte ich eine große Einführung machen, aber das geht nicht, denn das passt leider nicht zur Stimmung dieser Story. Bei Fragen bitte unbedingt stellen. Diese Story ist mir richtig wichtig, deswegen stelle ich sie schon ins Netz obwohl ich Familienverhältnisse noch nicht beendet habe, aber das werde ich in kürze, allein um für das hier den Kopf frei zu haben. Viel von dem Hauptcharakter ist von mir, Gefühle, Handlungen und Schmerz, deswegen bedeuten Reviews mir hier viel. Also, ich habe ein wenig Angst, aber ich versuch es mal...

Deck mich mit deinen Flügel zu

und lass mich eine Weile ruhn,

der Weg war weit, der Weg war weit

Als die Götter dich gesandt

hab ich dich nicht einmal erkannt

du bist zu wahr

um wahr zu sein

Engel, lass die Zeit still stehn

lern mich zu verstehen

lass mich dankbar sein

Engel, lass uns ein Wunder tun

die Welt soll wissen warum

es sich zu lieben lohnt

Meine Seele war vereist und

mein Herz war längst vergreist

alles was ich dacht war warum?

Du hast mich in Licht getaucht,

hast mir gezeigt, dass, wenn ich glaub

meine Sehnsucht Sterne schmelzen kann

Deck mich mit deinen Flügeln zu

und lass mich eine Weile ruhn,

der Weg war weit, der Weg war weit

Engel, das war schön

Müller-Westernhagen

Prolog

Der Regen trommelte gegen die Fensterscheibe, das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war. Dunkelheit und Stille umgab sie, kein Geräusch, kein Mensch, kein Tier, nur sie und die Leere, die sie umgab- innerlich und ausserhalb. Kälte, die in ihr aufstieg, doch die Decke lag unbeachtet neben ihr, keine äußerliche Wärem würde ihr aus der Schwärze, die sie umfing heraushelfen, in der sie sich befand.

Sie wollte sich das nicht mehr antun, sie wollte sich darauf nicht mehr einlassen, wollte nicht mehr verraten werden, wollte nicht mehr darauf hoffen, dass jemand kommen würde, um sie zu holen, sie zu befreien- sie wusste es mit Gewissheit- es würde keiner kommen. Doch trotzdem- trotz dieser schmerzenden Gewissheit konnte sie nicht aufhören den Blick zur Tür zu werfen. Schon immer tat sie das, in der Hoffnung, jemand würde die Qual erkennen, das Leid lindern würde. Sie verlangte nicht viel, keine Wunder, keine Opfer. Sie würde auch geben könne, sie wollte nicht nur nehmen, das sicher nicht.

Doch darüber musste sie keine Gedanken verlieren, denn keiner kam- und die Stimme tief in ihr sagte ihr, immer lauter werdend- es würde niemals jemand kommen.

Vorgeschichte

Die erste Erinnerung, die sie hatte, an die sie sich mit allen Empfindungen erinnern konnte, war lange her. Zwar wurde die Schatten länger und die Umrisse undeutlicher, aber vergessen würde sie sie nie. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, ob es an diesem Tag begonnen hatte, oder was vorher gewesen war. Doch niemand war da, der ihr sagen würde, ob es nicht doch schon früher angefangen hatte und eigentlich wollte sie das auch gar nicht wissen.

Andromeda war schon fort, ausgestoßen aus der Familie, mit ihr hatte der unbändige Hass ihres Vaters begonnen- zwar hervorgerufen durch die Schande nur Töchter zu haben, die den Namen nicht weiter tragen konnten- doch tiefer verwurzelt durch die Schmach, dass seine älteste einen Muggel geheiratet hatte. Bellatrix saß mit ihrer Schwester Narzissa in einem Zimmer, auf dem Boden, sie spielten friedlich miteinander. Was, sie wusste es nicht. Viel wichtiger war für sie die Erinnerung, an das Gefühl, dass sie dabei hatte, dieses Verständnis ohne Worte. Diese Verbundenheit zu ihrer Schwester, ein Band unsichtbar aber doch zu spüren. Dieses eine Mal, wo sie fühlte, dass sie ihrer Schwester ebenbürtig war, zu ihr gehörte, keine außenstehende war. Ein kurzer Augenblick, den sie nie vergessen konnte, nicht als glückliche Erinnerung, nein, sie war schmerzhaft, denn sie sollte nie wieder etwas anderes fühlen, sondern eher das Gegenteil dazu. Denn im nächsten Moment öffente sich die Tür und ihr Vater stand in der Tür: „Narzissa", seine raue, harte Stimme durchbrach die Stille, „geh zu deiner Mutter, sie braucht dich", Sie sah ihre Schwester an, wollte schreien, geh nicht, sah die langen blonden Haare ihrer Schwester, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren, Bellatrix wollte die Hand ausstrecken, um ihr diese aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, doch ihre Schwester entzog sich ihr und lief zur Tür. Ihr Vater nahm sich die Zeit Narzissa stattdessen über das Haar zu streichen und ihr zuzuflüstern, dass ihre Mutter im Wohnzimmer warten würde.

Sie bekam nicht mit, dass ihr Vater die Tür nicht einfach nur schloss, sondern auch verschloss. Mit schweren Schritten kam er auf sie zu, hob sie vom Boden hoch und umklammerte ihre Oberarme. Sie sah ihn an, kalte braune Augen sahen sie lieblos, ohne Emotionen an, nur ein Hauch Herablassung war zu sehen. Er zog seine Umhang aus und stieß sie auf die kleine Couch, die neben dem Kamin stand. Fast vorsichtig, strich er die Träger ihres Kleides über ihre Schultern, so dass ihr Kleid ihr vom Körper rutschte. Ihr Vater nahm sich nicht die Zeit sich weiter auszuziehen, er zog ihr Hösschen runter und drang hart in sie ein, der Schmerz zerriss sie. Immer weiter stieß er in sie ein, die Sinne schwanden ihr. Dunkelheit umfing sie, in Schwärze und Leere fand sie sich wieder, umgab sie wie ein Nebel, kein Ausweg, aber eine Art von Nicht-empfinden, sie fühlte sich taub und stumm, denn Schreien würde ihr nix bringen. Sie verspürte Schmerz gleichermaßen wie Scham.

Das war ihre Kindheit. Ihre Schwester war verschont, das wusste sie. Das sah sie in ihren Augen, das Unwissende umgab sie wie eine eigene Aura, ihre Schwester war rein. Und naiv. Denn ihre Schwester verschloss die Augen, sie wollte nicht sehen, was ihrer eigenen Schwester widerfuhr. Selbst das Unrecht, genau vor ihren Augen, dass wollte und konnte sie nicht erkennen. Das würde wohl ihr ganzes Leben so gehen, sie würde niemals die Stärke und den Willen besitzen, das sie für andere einstand. Sie würde immer wegschauen.

Auch wenn Narzissa ihr die Hoffnung nahm, dass ihr jemand helfen würde, wusste sie, woher das Verhalten ihrer Schwester kam, ihre Mutter lebte es ihnen vor. Ihre Mutter war schwach. Und krank. Seit die beiden denken konnte, lag ihre Mutter im Bett oder auf dem Sofa oder mal auf der Liege auf der Terrasse. An guten Tagen. An schlechten Tagen verließ sie ihr Zimmer nicht. Zerferssen von Hass. Hass auf ihren Mann, den sie hatte heiraten müssen, gerade wo sie doch einen anderen liebte. Hass auf ihre Töchter, die so hübsch waren, wo sie doch nur noch ein Schein ihrer Selbst war. Hass auf ihre eine Tochter, die eine Stärke besaß, die man fühlen konnte. Hass auf sie, weil es das war, was ihren Vater anzog, was er brechen wollte. Was er ihr antat, war ihr egal, nur das er ihr etwas antat. Sie erhielt Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr schenken sollte und dafür verachtete sie ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut. Dafür hasste sie ihr Kind.

Der Hass war es, der sie krank gemacht hatte. Zerfraß sie, Tag für Tag. Irgendwann war sie nicht mehr aufgestanden, dann blieb sie nur noch auf ihrem Zimmer, im Dunkeln, die Vorhänge immer geschlossen. Wollte nur Narzissa sehen, niemals sie. Nachts, wenn alles still war und Bellarix versuchte zu schlafen, dann hörte sie das Weinen ihrer Mutter, hörte den Schmerz, das Anklagen ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte es nie aussprechen musste, Bellatrix wusste es.

Eines Tag war sie tot, niemand fragte, niemand wunderte sich. Sie wurde begraben, neben ihren Eltern in der Black Gruft. Den Sommer dadrauf kamen die Schwestern nach Hogwarts.

Beide blühten förmlich auf in Hogwarts. Narzissa ging aus sich heraus, jetzt wo sie mit anderen Gleichaltrigen zusammen war, wo sie nicht mehr das Bild ihrer schwerdepressiven Mutter täglich vor Augen hatte, niemanden mehr leiden sehen musste. Ein hübsches Mädchen, gleichermaßen beliebt bei Mädchen und Jungen, immer der Star. Und Bellatrix fühlte sich frei, ohne den Schatten, der sie täglich verfolgte, ohne die Angst im Nacken, sie konnte die Luft atmen, die um sie rum war, sie konte endlich alleine sein. Weg von dem Schmerz, der Qual, weniger Leid.

Natürlich waren beide Slytherin zugeteilt worden. Bellatrix war stolz dadrauf, sie wollte das Erbe antreten. Sie wusste, dass sie immer eine Maske tragen würde, dass niemals jemand näher an sie ran treten könnte. Dieses Leben würde sie leben müssen, dass war die Last, die sie immer tragen würde. Sie wollte sich niemanden mitteilen, wie es ein Hufflepuff getan hätte, wollte den Schmerz nicht rausschreien- ihn bekämpfen wie ihr Cousin es tat, wollte nicht damit leben lernen wollen, wie die Rawenclaws. Sie würde ihr Leben gehen, wie vorgeschrieben, sie würde lernen, sie würden ihre zukünftigen Ehemänner kennenlernen und dann nach dem Abschluss heiraten. Hier in Slytherin gab es keinen Fortschritt, die Blutlinie war etwas heiliges und Bellatrix würde sich nie dagegen auflehnen. Der Erbe Slytherins würde sie in einen Krieg führen, denn sie nur gewinnen konnte, wenn sie sich an die Regeln halten würden und dann war immer noch Zeit sich zu befreien und ein anderes Leben zu leben, aber alles würde geplant sein, sie würde sich nie besiegen lassen.

Die ersten fünf Jahre von Hogwarts konnte Bellatrix ausspannen, Kräfte sammeln für die Ferien, der Druck löste sich während des Jahres in der Schule, weit weg von Zuhause, einem Zuhause wo ihr Vater sie Nacht für Nacht missbrauchte. Hier konnte sie die Augen schließen, ohne Angst zu haben, geweckt zu werden, von dem Atem, der über ihr war, einem schweren Körper, der sie unnachgiebig in die Matratze drückte, Schmerz, der ihren Körper durchfuhr, während er Befriedigung suchte, Blut das über ihren Körper lief.

Dann als sie gerade zu ihrem sechsten Schuljahr aufbrachen, hielt ihr Vater sie am Bahnsteig zurück, seine junge Frau, die er in den Ferien geheiratete hatte und die ihm auch keine ausreichende Befriedigung verschaffte, wie schon die Frau davor, schob er unwillig zurück, als sie ihnen folgen wollte. Er zeigte auf Rodolphus, einen schwächlichen untersetzten Jungen, einem Jahrgang über ihren: „Diesen Jungen wirst du heiraten, gleich nach dem Abschluss", er lachte hämisch, sein Atem strich über ihr Gesicht, wie ein Tuch. Faulig, abartig riechend, sie versuchte sich aus seinem Arm zu winden, doch er hielt sie fest umklammert: „Du wirst immer mein sein, vergiss das nicht". Er ließ sie los, packte seine Frau und verließ den Bahnsteig bevor der Zug abfuhr.

Betäubt vor Schreck packte Bella ihren Koffer und mit zitternden Knien suchte sie sich ein Abteil. Sie hatte es gewusst, aber nicht so bald. Und sicher nicht mit ihm, der war ein Schwächling, der kleine Lestrange. Rabastan wäre ihr gerecht geworden, aber Rodolphus war ein Witz. Doch immer noch besser als Malfoy, der gewaltätige Lucius, der seinem Namen jede Ehre machte, dann wäre sie vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen. Ihr waren die Blicke allzu bewusste gewesen, mit denen er sie bedacht hatte, sie war ihm immer aus dem Weg gegangen, ihm nie die Möglichkeit gegeben sich ihr zu nähern. Sie seufzte, zog ein Buch aus dem Koffer und las. Als es dunkel wurde, musste sie es weglegen und wand ihren Blick nach draußen, die vorbeifliegende Landschaft, die untergehende Sonne. Rodolphus würde nie die Kraft besitzen, ihr aus dem Sog der Dunkelheit zu helfen.

Erst Wochen später erfuhr sie, dass es ihre Schwester war, die Malfoy als Ehemann erhielt. Und das war das einzige Mal, dass ihre Schwester nicht das bekam, was sie wollte.Sie schrie, sie tobte, Bellatrix war erstaunt, über das Verhalten ihrer Schwester. Doch auch als sie weinte, zeigte sich ihr Vater unnachgiebig, er hatte die besten Partien für seine Töchter gemacht und er hörte nicht auf Narzissa, die einen anderen wollte. Bitter lächelnd erkannte Bellatrix, dass Narzissa damit das Erbe ihrer Mutter antreten würde. Sie wollte ihre Schwester nicht noch mehr verlieren, doch sie konnte in den zwei Jahren sehen, dass Narzissa sich aufgab, dass sie keine Kraft für diesen Kampf hatte. Nur manchmal meinte Bellatrix ein Aufleuchten in den Augen ihrer Schwester sehen, sollte sie sich doch in ihrer Schwester täuschen?


	2. Verabschiedung von Hogwarts

Break free

I want to break free

with my soul with my hands

I´ll do it all with my hands

With my will there´s way

Oh there´s a way

Oh there´s a way

life is hard and beautiful

That´s why I wanna to break free

When it´s hard I break the ice

When it´s nice it burns free

oh burning fire

oh burning fire

I was gone and I was dreaming

That nobody liked my anymore

All alone under the water and I knew

My heart was still there

I want to dance free till I fly

With my soul with my hands

I won´t stop smiling for my treasure

Family and me

oh burning fire

-The Kelly Family-

Es war der letzte Tag, heute. Ihr letzter wirklich freie Tag, den sie hinter den Mauern Hogwarts verbringen konnte. Hier, von wo die meisten Schüler ihre Zukunft aufbauten, von wo aus sie ihre Träume lebten, kaum erwartend in die Welt hinauszuströmen und sich selbst zu verwirklichen.

Bellatrix stand auf ihrem Turm, von dem sie alle Ländereien, den Wald, das schwachsinnige Quidditchfeld und auch die Gewächshäuser überblicken konnte. Sie konnte das Schreien, das Jubeln vom Feld her hören, die Ausgelassenheit der Schüler, die in den letzten Jahren Freundschaften fürs Leben geschlossen hatten, sie hatte die Tränen gesehen, die ihre Mitschüler vergossen hatten, weil das Internatsleben nun zu Ende war. Die Paare, die sich ewige Liebe schwörten, die Freunde, die dem Krieg trotzen wollten, trotz der Vertrauensbrüche, denen sie inmitten der Kriegszeit gegenüber standen. Draußen wartete die wirkliche Welt auf sie und keiner wollte es wahrhaben. Sie zog den Umhang fester um ihren Körper, doch weder das noch die Sonnenstrahlen konnten das Frösteln vermeiden, konnten die Kälte von ihrem Körper fernhalten, die Kälte, die in ihrem Körper zu entstehen schien. Die sie lähmte, ihre Kraft aufsog. Die Angst nach Hause zurückzukehren, in das Haus, in dem sie Erniedrigung ertragen musste, den Hass spürte und den Schmerz, den sie tag täglich aushielt. Sie würde nur die Schwelle übertreten und dann würde sie wieder das kleine Mädchen sein...

Ein kleiner Funke war in ihrem Inneren, die Hoffnung auf ein wenig Licht. Jahrelang hatte ihr Vater ihr das Licht genommen, sie hatte sich nur in der Dnukelheit wieder gefunden, doch nun konnte sie aus dem Käfig ausbrechen, dann wenn sie das Elternhaus für immer verließ. Sie würde ausbrechen, aus dem Sog der Begierde, weg von der Macht und dem Hass ihres Vaters, der sie weitergab an einen schwachen Mann, der ihr niemals gewachsen war. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, dass sie durch den schwachen Mann an ihrer Seite niemals frei sein würde.

Tief atmete sie ein, ordnete ihre Gedanken und verschloß sich innerlich, um wieder in ihre Rolle schlüpfen zu können. Sie hatte niemals Schwäche gezeigt, das würde sie auch jetzt auf die letzten Stunden nicht tun. Wo alle doch in ihr das Gegenteil zu ihrer Schwester sahen, die Stärke, ja Arroganz, jeglicher Gefühle überlegen und kalt. Nicht so wie ihre Schwester, die einem Engel glich und von jedem gemocht wurde. Bellatrix brauchte den Abstand, denn ihre Haltung ihr verschaffte, mehr als die Luft zum Atmen...

Pünktlich um 12 Uhr mittags machte Bellatrix sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um der Zeugnisübergabe beizuwohnen. Auf diese Weise würde sie den größten Teil der Rede Dumbledores verpassen, aber rechtzeitig zur Ausgabe da sein. Sie durchquerte die Gänge, lief die Treppen hinunter, die nur mit Schülern der unteren Jahrgängen gefüllt waren, die ihr natürlich breitwillig Platz machten, nicht nur weil sie dem Abschlussjahrgang der Slytherin angehörte, sondern weil ihre Ausstrahlung von Autorität glänzte und ihr einen Stellenwert der dem Schulsprecher gleichzusetzen war verlieh. Sie war immer wieder verwundert, wie gut ihre Make saß, dass nie jemand dahinter hatte blicken könne, in all den Jahren nicht. Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab, als sie in die Halle trat.

Sie zog keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie sich setzte, Slughorn machte sich nicht die Mühe sie abschätzig anzuschauen, eigentlich vergötterte er sie geradezu, da er der Meinung war, sie würde mal was ganz Herausragendes leisten. Gleichgültig schaute sie ihre Mitabsolventen an, Narzissa, die sich nicht von ihrem Freund trennen wollte und die letzten Stunden mit ihm verbringen wollte. Dieser war als Ehemann für eine Black nie in Frage gekommen und Bellatrix verstand nicht, wie sie sich überhaupt mit ihm abgeben konnte, außer seinem Talent für Zaubertränke und dunkle Flüche schien er nichts drauf zu haben und sie traute seiner Loyalität in keinster Weise. Narzissa konnte froh sein, dass Lucius ein Jahr früher die Schule abgeschlossen hatte und dem hier nicht früher schon Einhalt gebot.

Ihre Sitznachbarin Raffaela stieß sie an: „Bellatrix, musst du eine Rede halten oder dich demütig dafür bedanken, dass diesmal eine Slytherin Jahrgangsbeste ist?", Bellatrix konnte die Wut in ihren Augen förmlich sehen, es war kein Geheimnis, dass ihr Schulleiter nie den Slytherin zugeneigt gewesen ist. „Letzteres nehme ich an, Dumbledore sieht die ganze Zeit schon so aus, als wenn er zu viele von seinen Zitronenbrausebonbons gelutscht hat. Nehme an, dass das mit meiner Auszeichnung zu tun hat." McNair lehnte sich über den Tisch um auch am Gespräch teilzuhaben: „Ich habe gehört, dass sie sich wünschten, dass du eine Note schlechter gewesen wärst, denn dann wäre Evans doch noch besser gewesen. Wollte bestimmt die Ergebnisse verändern, aber Slughorn wusste das zu verhindern", Bellatrix ließ den Blick zum Tisch der Gryffindor hinüber gleiten. Die Tische waren so weit wie möglich auseinander gestellt worden, nachdem die Ausschreitungen nach Beginn des Krieg, der die Zaubererschaft entzweite, immer schlimmer geworden waren. Sie konnte die Clique ihres Cousins sofort ausmachen. Da saß er selbst herrlich sich der Blicke der meisten Mädchen gewiss, egal welchem Haus diese angehörten, einem Black konnten sie noch nie wiederstehen. Dann James, sein bester Freund, die beiden zusammen waren die Pest. Das war erst besser geworden, als dieser mit Evans zusammen gekommen war. Diese Verbundung war für alle sehr überraschen gekommen, denn keiner hatte gewusst, dass Evans sich auf einen so aufgeblasenen und überheblichen Jungen einlassen würde. Eigentlich mochte Bellatrix die Hexe, denn sie war schlau und wirkliche eine gute Partnerin, was die Schulaufgaben anging, nur schade, dass sie ein Schlammblut war und das offen zugab unter anderen Umständen wäre sie ein Bereicherung für Slytherin gewesen.

„Oh ja", erweiterte Raffaela McNairs Erzählung, „Slughorn sieht großes in dir, das lässt er sich niemals von dem Schulleiter verbauen. Wir wissen alle, dass du besondere Fähigkeiten hast", ungeduldig winkte Bellatrix ab, sie verfolgte Evans, die als erste aufgerufen wurde mit den Blicken, wenigstens diesen kleinen Sieg hatte Dumbledore sich nicht nehmen lassen. Als ihr Name aufgerufen wurde und Bellatrix nach vorne ging, konnte sie sich nur mit Mühe davor zurückhalten ihren Cousin zu verfluchen, der laut einen Monolog darüber begann, wie sie es denn geschafft hatte, ein solches Ergebnis zu erreichen. Vor all den Lehrern und Ministeriumangestellten wäre es eine Schande gewesen sich auf eine offene Konfrontation einzulassen, selbst wenn sie einer Familie angehörten. Sie ärgerte sich über ihn, er der die Stärke besaß sich von seiner Familie loszusagen, dass als er eingeschult wurde und sich gegen Slytherin entschied, dann als er vor einem Jahr einfach auszog, weil er, als Regulus sich den Todesser anschloss, es nicht mehr im Haus Black aushielt und so entgültig aus deren Leben verbannt wurde. Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er das gekonnt hatte, dass er Freunde hatte, die ihm eine Stütze waren und er das nicht mal erkannte. Und sich selber hasste sie dafür, dass sie wusste, dass er es gewesen wäre, der ihr helfen könnte, aber das würde sie nicht zugeben.

Sie nahm ihr Zeugnis entgegen, ließ sich beglückwünschen, die Fotos über sich ergehen, damit der Tagesprophet mal andere Bilder enthielt, die nicht von Mord und Überfällen berichteten. Mit dem Zeugnis im Umhang, sie hatte es gesichert, damit ihr Vater ihr das nicht nehmen konnte, setzte sie sich wieder an ihren Platz und verfolgte scheinbar gespannt der Zeremonie, wobei keinem auch nur in den Sinn kam, dass sie abtauchte, ihren Kopf leerte und sich im Stillen darauf vorbereitete, was jetzt vor ihr stand, dann wenn sich die Tore Hogwarts entgültig hinter ihr verschlossen.

Die Zugfahrt war viel zu schnell vergangen und Bellatrix und Narzissa hatten sich auf dem Bahnsteig zusammengefunden, wobei Narzissa im Gesicht total verquollen aussah. Bellatrix empfand es als Schande, dass ihre Schwester es wagte so offen zu zeigen, was sie empfand und wie es ihr ging.

„Hör gefälligst auf zu flennen und mach was, damit es deinem Gesicht nicht so deutlich abzulesen ist, was mit dir ist", herrschte sie ihre Schwester an und schob den Koffer über den Bahnsteig, den ihrer Schwester nach sich schwebend, damit ihr Vater nicht gleich zu Anfang die Krise bekam, weil sie nicht auf ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zurückgriff und sich benahm wie ein Muggel. Sie konnte ihre Eltern schnell ausmachen, sie standen mit der Familie Malfoy nahe der Absperrung, in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Sie standen geradeso, dass die Schlammblüter ihren Weg nicht kreuzen würden, eine klare Abgrenzung. Drei Wochen, sprach Bellatrix sich selber zu, drei Wochen und dann würde sie ihrem Elternhaus Black entgültig den Rücken zukehren können um den Lestrange zu heiraten. Ihre Schwester schienen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen, doch es lösten gegenteilige Emotionen aus, doch sie schien sich jetzt glücklicherweise besser unter Kontrolle zu haben, zwar schenkte sie ihren Eltern ein erfreulicheres Lächeln als den Malfoys, aber sie brach nicht mehr in Tränen aus, auch nicht als ihr Verlobter sich leicht auf die Wange küsste.

Bellatrix fühlte sich, als wenn an ihren Füßen große, schwere Gewichte hängen würde, die ihr das Gehen unmöglich machten. Sie wollte nicht hingehen, sie wollte nicht nach Hause, sie verdrängte das hier und jetzt und nahm die Wirklichkeit nur noch durch einen Nebel wahr. Keinerlei Empfindungen löste die Umarmung ihrer Stiefmutter aus, sie spürte nicht einmal, wie ihr Vater ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, es lief alles wie ein Film vor ihr ab, keine Emotionen. Sie hörte Stimmen um sich herum, sah die Willkommensszenen um sich herum, lachende Eltern, weinende Kinder und Umarmungen, Küsse, Versprechungen, dass alles erreichte sie nicht mehr. Dass Mitschüler sich bei ihr verabschiedeten, mechanisch tat sie es ihnen gleich.

Sie erwachte aus ihrer Trance, als ihr Blick auf eine Gruppe fiel. Sie standen ein wenig abseits, nicht so das man sie sah und sie Aufmerksamkeit erregten, aber auch nicht so, dass man den Anschein hatten, dass sie sich versteckte und etwas verbargen, wie hieß es doch, auffällig ist am unauffälligsten. Es waren aussnahmslos Jungs älteren Jahrganges, Lucius hatte sich auch zu ihnen gesellt. Alle beobachteten die ankommenden Schüler und ihre Eltern, doch einer von ihnen zog besonders Bellatrix Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er war gut gekleidet, hochgewachsen, von natürlicher Arroganz und Stolz umgeben, doch am meisten bestand seine Ausstrahlung aus Macht und Stärke. Seine Statur war schlank und doch muskulös, er hatte dunkle, bestimmt schwarze Augen, ein bleiches aber wunderschön geformtes Gesicht und rote sinnliche Lippen. Am stärksten war dieses Gefühl, dass Bellatrix empfand, wenn sie ihn ansah, als wenn er sie rufen würde. Er blickte ihr plötzlich in die Augen und es stockte ihr, als wenn er ihre tiefsten Gedanken lesen könnte, ihre Empfindungen spüren. Schnell wand sie den Blick ab und wagte sich erst kurz bevor sie aufbrachen, wieder in die Richtung zu schauen, wo die Gruppe gestanden hatte. Sie waren alle weg, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie dagewesen waren, auch Lucius war wieder bei seinen Eltern, als wäre er nie weggewesen... Ob sie sich alles eingebildet hatte?


	3. Ehe und erste Begegnungen

er braucht sie jetzt mehr als alles andere auf der welt aber sie ist nicht da.  
er erinnert sich wie sie sagte:

ich liebe dich schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich werde immer für dich da sein schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich werde dich immer lieben schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich liebe dich schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst

er sagt: würdest du gerne weglaufen aber hast niemanden zu dem du laufen könntest? weinst und zitterst du bei der erkenntnis daß es so ist? kränken dich oberflächliche fragen zu tode, ist es so?  
sie sagt: nein, nicht mehr, doch ich kann mich noch sehr gut erinnern wie sich das anfühlt.  
er sagt: dann empfinden wir heute offensichtlich nicht das selbe.  
sie sagt: ich habe so furchtbare angst es irgendwann wieder fühlen zu müssen.  
er erinnert sich an ihre worte. sie sagte:

ich liebe dich schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich werde immer für dich da sein schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich werde dich immer lieben schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst

er fragt sich ob die einzig adäquate antwort ist, sich, aber erst sie, zu töten, entschließt sich dagegen, fragt sich warum sie alldas sagt, wenn sie all das wußte, hofft auf ein wunder, hofft auf ein wunder, hofft auf ein wunder und stirbt. hätte er sie fragen sollen warum sie ihn belogen hat, warum sie ihn in dieses messer hat laufen lassen, voller hoffnung daß sie leidet, während er leidet, solltet ihr nicht hoffen daß sich diesem mann irgendeine hoffnung bietet, damit er nicht zu euerm alptraum wird, nur weil er ihr glaubte, als sie sagte:

ich liebe dich schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich werde immer für dich da sein schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich werde dich immer lieben schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich liebe dich schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst

ist sie glücklich? ist er wahnsinnig? seid ihr's? beide? er will in seiner verzweiflung wissen: warum wolltest du, daß ich sage, daß ich dich liebe? und warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt? er fragt weiter: bist du jetzt glücklich? hast du das gewollt? und was machst du jetzt? bitte sag es mir, du schuldest mir wenigstens diese antwort. und weiter: warum hast du mich belogen, und was ist mit deinem mitgefühl? sie antwortet nicht, was bleibt ist nur der hall ihrer worte:

ich liebe dich schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich werde immer für dich da sein schatz  
ich werde dich immer lieben schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich liebe dich schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst

dann fragt sie doch: willst du reden? und er sagt: nein, ich will meine verdammten antworten, wenn das alles ist was ich kriegen kann. sie fragt: kann ich mit dir reden? und sagt: ich liebe dich, und bin nicht glücklich. und fragt: womit hab ich dich belogen? er sagt: du sagtest, daß du mich immer lieben würdest, und daß du immer da sein würdest. sie sagt: bin ich doch. so gut ich kann.

ich liebe dich schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich werde immer für dich da sein schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst  
ich werde dich immer  
ich liebe dich schatz  
sag mir daß du mich auch liebst

* * *

Es verging wirklich viel Zeit, bis sie ihn wieder sah. Wieviel, das wusste sie nicht, sie konnte sich weder an das Datum, noch an die Jahreszeit oder sonst etwas erinnern, nur noch das es ein später Dienstagnachmittag gewesen war. Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Schwester erwartet, die zu dieser Tageszeit oft zu Besuch war, da ihr Mann ebenso wie Rodolphus meist um diese Zeit außer Haus war, wohin, das fragten beide nicht, Narzissa, weil sie dies nicht wagte und Bellatrix, weil sie das nicht interessierte. Die Hauselfe schlüpfte durch den Spalt der leichtgeöffneten Kaminzimmertür, Bellatrix wunderte sich immer wieder, wie diese unglaublich hässlichen Kreaturen eine solche Geschmeidigkeit besitzen konnten. Also ihre kleine Hauselfe sah sie mit ihren großen Augen an, offenbar hin und her gerissen, ob sie sie ansprechen sollte oder warten sollte, bis sie ebendazu aufgefordert wurde. „Was?", knurrte Bellatrix, die unwillig leicht von ihrem Buch aufsah, welches sie letzte Woche in der Nokturngasse ausfindig gemacht hatte und jedesmal wenn Rodolphus das Haus verließ, begierig las, den Inhalt förmlich aufsog. „Ein Herr in der Lobby, Miss, er wünscht Sie zu sprechen. Flanny sagte ihm, dass der Master nicht im Haus ist, aber...", daher wehte also der Wind, verärgert setzte Bellatrrix sich auf, während die kleine Elfe weiter brabbelte. Flanny war ein Generationshauself und somit an die Familie Lestrange gebunden. Wenn sich nun jemand der angeheirateten Person näherte, dann stand die Hauselfe in erster Linie der Familie Lestrange verschrieben und musste in deren Loyalität handeln, was im Klartext bedeutete, dass dieser Besuch verhindert werden musste. Anderereits war es mitnichten in der Befugnis einer Hauselfe sich in diese Dinge einzumischen. 

Bevor Bellatrix aber zu eine Reaktion fähig war, öffnete sich die Kamintür vollends und der überraschende Besucher betrat das Zimmer. Er war groß, hatte schulterlange dunkle Haare, ein blasses Gesicht und hohe Wangenknochen, die ihm zu einem wunderschönen Aussehen verhalfen. Ihm umgab eine Aura, die eine unbeschreibliche Anziehungskraft auf Bellatrix hatte, die aber gleichermaßen unwichtig machte, wie gut er aussah, Bellatrix hätte sich ihm nicht entziehen können. Sein ganzes Auftreten machten den kompletten Gegensatz zu Rodolphus nur allzu deutlich und er verfügte über eine Macht, die ihr Vater nie über sie hätte haben können.

Langsam durchquerte er den Raum, dunkle Augen blickten sie an, als er sich in den Sessel gegenüber von ihr setzte. „Flanny, Wein", er hatte eine kühle, beherrschte Stimme, voller Autorität.

„Du wunderst dich sicher, warum ich dich besuche, vielleicht aber auch irgnedwann, warum ich nicht eher gekommen bin, Bella", ein Stich, mitten ins Herz, niemand abgesehen von ihrer Schwester, hatte sie jemals Bella genannt, keiner hatte sich das gewagt und nun, in diesem Moment war sie froh darüber. Es sollte sein Privileg sein, bevor sie wusste warum sie sowas überhaupt dachte, war dies beschlossene Sache. Wusste sie gar nicht, wer ihr gegenüber saß, sie unterdrückte die Ahnung, die sich in ihr hochschlich, wie er die Elfe mit Anweisungen hin und her schickte oder wie er leicht schmunzelnd den Buchtitel las, dessen Buch sie fest umklammerte Dunkle Mächte und wo sie zu finden sind´.

„Die Zaubererwelt ist in vielen Dingen noch immer so, wie sie schon zu Gründerzeiten war. Unser Grundsatz sollte, wie schon damals, immer der bleiben, dass reines Blut rein bleibt. Wir sollten Unterschiede machen und uns abtrennen von denen, die unserer nicht wert sind. Denn unser ist die Macht, wir sind diejenigen, die Anführer sind, wir erheben uns einer Würde, wie sonst niemand. Aber ein entscheidender Fehler ist es, denn wir in den Jahren von den Muggeln übernommen haben. Es ist nicht ein Unterschied von Charakter und Potential, der sich davon festmachen lässt, ob Mann oder Frau."

Bellatrix griff nach ihrem Glas, dass die Hauselfe auf Anweisung mit Elfenwein gefüllt hatte, ihre Hand zitterte leicht. „Du besitzt Zielstrebigkeit, ein hohes Maß an Wissen. Du bist stark. Alles das, was mir weiterhelfen wird, Bella. Du musst dich mir anschließen."

Jetzt nahm sie einen Schluck, schmeckte den schweren Geschmack, wie immer beim ersten Schluck. Bei Elfenwein kam es auf die Stimmung an. Die eigene Stimmung wurde verstärkt, bei dunklen Stimmungen schmeckte er bitter und herb, fast ungenießbar. Der zweite Schluck, er schmeckte nach nichts.

"Warum sollte ich?", Bellatrix wollte sich nicht verstellen. Sie konnte es nicht, sie wollte sie selbst sein, sagen was sie dachte, sie wollte nicht die sein, die sie sein sollte, die die andere in ihr sehen wollten. Zuviel hatte sie zu verbergen.

Wieder ein kurzes Lächeln ihres Gegenübers. "Ich kenne dich." Sie musste hart auflachen, keiner kannte sie, wie denn, wenn sie nicht einmal selbst wusste, wer sie war und wie sie war. "Ich lehre dich. Die Seite der Magie, die Macht die uns in die Wiege gelegt wurde. Zusammen können wir viel erreichen. Und ich weiß, dass es das ist, was du willst. Ich habe dein Rufen gehört, ohne dass es deine Lippen verließ."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, machte eine kurze Handbewegung vor der Elfe und disapperierte. Die letzten Worte hallten noch nach, noch nicht von den Wänden eingesogen, als Bellatrix die schnellen Schritte Rodolphus durch die Halle hörte. Blitzschnell reagierte sie, nahm das Buch und drückte es der Elfe in die Hand, die damit verschwand. Als er die Kaminzimmer öffnete, blickte sie erschrocken auf das zweite Glas, dass genau in dem Moment verschwand. Nichts deutet auf den Besuch hin, nur ihr Herzklopfen. Rodlphus sah sie an, seine kleinen Augen blitzen leicht. Er sah sie an, als wenn er sie das erste Mal sehen würde, sie, die nicht wie sonst schien, nicht in ihrer Apathie, sondern als wenn sie erwacht wäre. Nichts war wie sonst, zwar konnte er nicht erkennen, was, aber irgendetwas musste passiert sein, in der Zeit, in der er nicht zuhause gewesen war. Die Mauer, die sonst um sie herum war, die sie völlig umgab, die war nicht zu erkennen. Schnellen Schrittes durchschritt er den Raum, bevor sie wieder zurückfallen würde in den Exil, welches sie sich selbst auferlegt hatte. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, ihre Lippen waren tiefrot, als wenn das Blut so in Rage war, dass ihr sonst so bleiches Gesicht davon nicht unberühbar bleiben konnte. Ohne dass sie was dagegen tun konnte, zitterte sie leicht, aber nicht vor ihm. Er wusste, dass er sich ihr nie nähern konnte, er sie nie erreichen konnte. Und gerade jetzt in diesem Moment wolte er das nicht mehr so hinnehmen. Zwei Jahre lebten sie in ein und dem selben Haus und er hatte sich ihr nie nähern können. Keine Gelüste, die sie stillte, von Liebe und Zuneigung ganz zu schweigen. Nein, diesen Hochmut, dem sie ihm gegenüber besaß, diese Kälte, er konnte das nicht dulden. Wie oft hatte er schon gendacht, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn Rabastan es gewesen wäre, der sie hätte heiraten müssen. Dem würde sie gehören, dem würde sie sich nicht entziehen.

Sein Blick ging auf den Beistelltisch, auf dem das Glas Wein stand. Er konnte ihr nichts vorwerfen, aber der Konsum seines Weines, dafür könnte er. Sie folgte seinem Blick und bevor er ausholen konnte, hatte sie ihre Hände schon schützend vors Gesicht geschlungen, doch das hielt ihn nicht ab. Er packte das Glas und schlug damit auf sie ein, riss sie an ihren langen Haaren aus dem Sessel, zerrte sie aus dem Zimmer, in die Eingangshalle, wo er sie auf den Boden warf. Kein Teppich, der ihren Sturz abfedern konnte. Immer wieder schlug er zu, er konnte und wollte nicht aufhören, riss sie wieder hoch, schlug ihr ins Gesicht, spuckte sie an, ignorierte ihren dunklen leeren Blick, die schweren Augenlider, über die das Blut lief, langsam über ihr ganzes Gesicht, aber keine Träne folgte dem Rinnsal. Kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Sie zog sich wieder zurück in ihre Welt und er, er verlor diesen Kampf, wie jeden, den sie ausfochten. Rodolphus ließ sie fallen und verschwand die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.

* * *

Sie erwachte spät am nächsten Tag. Wovon, das wussste sie nicht, das Haus lag in gespenstischer Stille da. Langsam stand sie auf, ihr tat alles weh. Ohne jegliche Erinnerung daran, wie sie es die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer geschafft hatte, schleppte sie sich ins Badezimmer. Sie konnte nicht in den Spiegel sehen, automatisch griff sie nach dem Trank, der schon in frühester Kindheit ihr bester Freund geworden war, der ihre Schmerzen betäuben würde. Schmerzen, die ihr bekannt waren, Schmerzen, die sie daran erinnerten, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Doch bevor der Trank seine Wirkung erfüllen konnte, rebellierte ihr Magen, sie würgte, schaffte es zum Klo, wo sie den Mageninhalt erbrach. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein. 

Die erste Wahrnehmung, die sie hatte, als sie wieder zu sich kam, war die Kälte, die der Steinfussboden hatte. Ihre Zähne klapperten aufeinander. Sie wickelte ihren Umhang stärker um sich und zog sich am Waschbecken in die Höhe, ihre Beine schwankten, als wenn sie ihr Gewicht nicht tragen könnte, sie biss sich auf die Lippe vor Anstrengung. Ihr Atem ging schwer, als wenn sie einen stundenlang Lauf hinter sich hätte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Augen tränten, so dass sie kaum die Umgebung erkennen konnte. Sie schleppte sich wieder ins Bett. Die Dunkelheit umfing sie wie zwei starke Arme.

Am frühen Abend erwachte sie wieder. Der Körper musste doch etwas von dem Trank aufgenommen haben, denn sie konnte sich jetzt mit weniger Schwierigkeiten bewegen, sie verkrümmte sich nicht mehr vollständig vor Schmerzen. Als sie diesmal im Bad stand, blickte sie ihr Spiegelbild an. Eine lange Risswunde zierte ihr Gesicht, es war zuviel Zeit vergangen um diese nähen zu lassen, aber ein ordentlicher Heiler würde sie verschwinden lassen, ohne das sie weitere Narben zurückbehalten würde.

Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend zurück, während sie sich fertig machte, um in die Nokturngasse zu flohen. Sie wunderte sich über den überraschenden Besuch. Wer war diese ominöse Mann, warum suchte er sich ausgerechnet sie aus? Konnte es sein, dass es sich bei ihm um... Nein, sie verscheuchte ihre Gedanken, das wäre nicht möglich, der hatte es nicht nötig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um sich jeglichen Gedanken zu entsagen und bereute es sofort, als das Pochen in ihrer Wunde stärker wurde, das war niemals Voldemort...

Sie griff nach dem Pulver, die Flammen leuchteten grün als sie in den Kamin stieg und Nokturnagasse rief. Die Dämmerung war schon hereingebrochen und ein eisiger Wind pfiff. Sie atmete tief ein, ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz, ließ sich von der Kälte durchlaufen, spürte das Leben in sich. Extreme Kälte, die ihr deutlich machte, dass sie noch fühlen und spüren konnte.

Mit schnellen Schritten, die sie sich selber gar nicht mehr zugetraut hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Heiler, der sie schon so manches Mal zusammegeflickt hatte und kein Wort darüber verlor, alleine weil es ihn sowieso nicht interessierte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand sie wieder auf der Straße, sie sah auf die Uhr, es war noch Zeit, so dass sie noch ein wenig durch die Straßen laufen konnte und vielleicht sogar noch ihre Schwester einen Besuch abstatten konnte. Der Wind schnitt ihr regelrecht ins Gesicht, doch statt sich zu schützen, ließ sie ihren Mantel offen und genoß das Gefühl den Schmerz zu spüren, die Kälte. Die Gassen waren leer, keiner hielt sich auf offener Straße länger als nötig auf. Bellatrix aber beschaute sich die Schaufenster, vor Borgin und Burkes kam sie zum Stehen. Dort lag es, das Buch nachdem sie seit Monaten Ausschau hielt. "Freier Wille von Altantis Flex", flüsterte sie leise, argwöhnisch wand sie sich um, bevor sie nach einem kurzen Zögern den Laden betrat. Der Besitzer war ein eigenbrödlerische und unfreundicher Mensch, dessen einzige Loyalität es war, sich nach seinem eigenen Wert zu richten. Und so versuchte Bellatrix es gar nicht, sich auf ein Gespärch einzulassen, sie holte das Buch, legte den geforderten Betrag auf den Tresen und dann stand sie auch schon wieder auf der Strße. Sie steckte das Buch in ihren Umhang und apperierte nach Malfy Maor.

Die Malfoys waren Aristokraten, sie erhielten sogar als alteingesessene Familie freiwillige Anerkennung der dortlebenden Muggel ohne einen von ihnen getötet zu haben. Sie waren in ihrem Dorf bekannt und wurden in Ruhe gelassen, mehr noch, es wurden sogar Steuern an sie gezahlt. So war es kein Wunder, dass dessen Vermögen stetig stieg und so kam es das Lucius ohne Probleme sich ins Ministerium einkaufen konnte und der Name in der Zaubererwelt immer mehr an Achtung erhielt.

Das Anwesen lag etwas außerhalb, gerade weit genug weg von dem Muggeldorf. Ohne Probleme passierte Bellatrix das Tor, auf dem Weg zum Haupthaus. Dobby ließ sie ins Haus. Bellatrix folgte der Hauselfe angewidert, wie konnte eine Hauselfe nur so unfähig sein, dass sie sich selber Verletzungen zufügte, um sich zu strafen. Narzissa war in der Bibliothek, was sich gut traf, um ihr das Buch zu überreichen, so würde Lucius nicht stutzig werden. Bevor ihre Schwester ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, sah Bellatrix sie, wie sie zusammengekauert in ihrem Stuhl saß und betete, wahrscheinlich, dass sie endlich schwanger werden würde, damit sie ihrem Mann den langersehnten Erben gebären konnte.

"Bella", ihre Schwester war aufgeschreckt und sah sie mit großen Augen an, der Heiler hatte augenscheinlich nicht die beste Arbeit geleistet, sie lief ihr entgegen und streckte ihre Hand nach Bellatrix Gesicht aus. "Lass", unwillig entzog Bellatrix sich dem Versuch Narzissas sie näher anzusehen, oder gar zu berühren. Wohl hatte Narzisa einen ihrer lichteren Momente, den sie nicht mit ihrer eigenen Last vertrödeln wollte. "Hier, ich habe dir ein Buch mitgebracht, dass solltest du am besten jetzt sofort anfangen zu lesen", Bellatrix ignorierte den Blick ihrer Schwester, sie wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass ihre Schwester wie ihre Mutter und Stiefmutter enden würde. Bevor Narzissa etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Bellatrix die Tür hiner sich zufallen lassen.

Ohne Zeit zu vertrödeln machte Bellatrix sich auf den Weg zum Kaminzimmer, von dem aus sie direkt nach Hause flohen konnte. Von Lucius war nichts zu sehen, so dass sie den direkten Weg nehmen konnte. Gerade als sie kurz vor Ziel war, konnte sie Stimmen hören, die sich näherten, um einem Treffen mit ihrem Schwager zu entgehen, öffnete sie die nächstegelegenste Tür und schlüpfte hinein, verschloss die Tür leise und lehnte sich gegen sie, schloss die Augen. Als die Stimmen und Schritte vorbeigezogen waren, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und blickte in ein dunkles Augenpaar, welches sei unverhohlen betrachtete.

"Dass wir uns so schnell wieder sehen, damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet", zu Bellatrix großem Erstaunen, lächelte der Mann sie fast vergnügt an. Ein ehrliches Lächeln, fast als freute er sich, dass er sie sah. Ein völlig neues Gefühl. Ihr Hertz pochte, ihr ganzer Körper schien von einer nervösen Spannung eingenommen, sie musste nur die Hand ausstrecken und dann könnte sie ihn berühren.

Ihn berühren? Bellatrix war erschrocken über sich selbst. Ihn berühren? Warum sollte sie ihn berühren wollen? War sie es nicht, die jedem Körperkontakt aus dem Weg ging und jetzt wollte si freiwillig jemanden anfassen, den sie nicht einmal kannte. Schnell drehte sie sich zur Tür um, wollte diese öffnen, diesen Raum verlassen, in der ihr Gedanken kam, die sie nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen hatte- wollte ihn verlassen, er, der sowas in ihr auslöste.

"Bella", er rief sie und bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, ließ ihr Hand von der Klinke und sie wand sich Voldemort zu. Voldemort, Anführer der Todesser. Dark Lord. In diesem Moment wusste sie es mit Gewissheit, denn nur er konnte es sein, der diese Macht besaß, dieses Einvernehmen einer anderen Person gegenüber. Nur er konnte die Stärke und Kraft besitzen, sie zu verändern, etwas in ihr auszulösen, von dem sie nicht mal ahnte, dass sie es besitzte- ohne sie auch nur zu berühren. Was würde passieren, wenn er sie... Nein, daran wollte sie gar nicht denken.

Noch immer stand er dicht vor ihr. "Was ist passiert?", seine Stimme war neutral, frei von Emotionen, an denen man hätte ableiten können, was er dachte. Nicht ängstlich wie Narzissa, nicht abwertend wie ihr Vater. Er streckte die Hand nach ihrer Wunde aus, wie Narzissa es versucht hatte, doch ihm verwehrte sie das nicht. Ein kühler Hauch, wie ein Luftzug, sanft. "Rodolphus war wohl ein wenig schlecht gelaunt, ich war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort", es war die größte Schmach für Bellatrix, dass sie sich vor ihm eingestehen musste, dass sie zu den Frauen gehörte, die das mit sich mache ließen. Dass er das nun wusste, das er diese Schwäche sehen konnte. Sie wand den Blick ab, konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie war verärgert, Rodolphus, dieser Abklatsch von einem Mann, war schuld an dieser Erniedrigung, sie war nur froh, dass er das nicht mitbekommen konnte, diesen Triumph konnte sie ihm nicht geben.

"Er wird es nie wieder tun", Voldemort hob leicht ihr Kinn an, zwang sie, ihn anzuschauen, Bellatrix zitterte leicht, ihre Knie wurden weich. "Töte ihn nicht", ihre Stime war tonlos, wieso kam sie auf sowas, warum war sie überzeugt davon, dass er diesen Gedanken hatte, warum sollte er einen Mann töten, weil dieser seine Frau schlug? Wer war sie, dasss sie sowas dachte?

"Warum sollte ich nicht?", ihr Gegenüber überraschte sie wieder, seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, doch er drang nicht in ihre Gedanken ein- nicht mal ein wenig- nicht mal ein bisschen.

Bellatrix schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihr Kinn hatte er nicht losgelassen, jetzt strich er ihr mit seinen langen Fingern sanft über die Wange, sie musste ihre aufsteigenden Tränen schwer unterdrücken. Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden.

* * *

(Wie kann man Lord nur mit Herr übersetzen, dass frage ich mich. Lord ist in der deutschen Sprache so von wenig Bedeutung, ich glaube aber, dass Jo damit Lord im Sinne von Gott gemeint hat, nicht?)

Kann man etwas tonlos sagen, ja oder?

Ach so, habt ihr es schon gemerkt, ich dachte ich frag euch mal was, vielleicht erbarmt sich doch mal jemand und lässt mir einen Kommi da **lieb guck **


End file.
